The field of the invention pertains to the sport of wrestling and, in particular, to protective headgear worn by participants. The protective headgear is primarily directed to prevention of damage to the ear pinnae. The first such headgear specifically for the protection of wrestlers"" ears was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,596 and has been very successfully used in collegiate wrestling.
In subsequent years, a variety of protective headgear has been patented, all sharing in common with the above patent relatively rigid ear coverings held in place by a plurality of straps. The straps are adjustable and generally pass over the head, behind the head and over or under the chin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,921 discloses single piece plastic ear coverings with the straps riveted thereto. A plurality of several small holes and a larger hole pierce the ear covering to prevent entrapment of stale air and assist in hearing.
U.S. Pat No. 3,327,316 discloses ear coverings having a single hole and a passageway relatively close to the wearer""s face. In theory the configuration prevents over-pressure or partial vacuum conditions from occurring in the ear canal during wrestling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,482 discloses an ear covering with the straps passing through slots in the periphery of the ear covering and small holes near the center of the ear covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,288 discloses straps that are integral with the ear coverings as distinguished from the previous patent above which utilizes slots for the straps, the slots being formed in the ear coverings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,861 discloses a construction of the ear covering simplified for more economical manufacture by making the ear pad from a single sheet of soft resilient plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,985 discloses an ear covering of substantially triangular shape with small vent holes and three straps including the chin strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,345 discloses a multiple layer ear cover having a metal reinforcing plate as one of the interior layers and to which the straps are attached. Various features are disclosed to reduce the tendency of the molded plastic parts of the ear cover to tear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,945 discloses an ear cover having a molded flexible outer cover with a plurality of apertures and a foam pad beneath the outer cover that protrudes through the apertures. The protruding foam is provided for added protection to both the user and his opponent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,021 discloses an ear cover having a gel cushioning layer and a tacky exterior surface to grip the area surrounding the wrestler""s ear. In using all of the above wrestling headgear, the headgear must be removed from the head to adjust the straps. Proper adjustment is therefore time consuming and tedious. The adjustment elements in the above patents are made a part of the ear cover and when tight to the head cannot be easily loosened or tightened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,393 discloses substantially triangular ear covering with cloth covered foam on the inside having a specific shape for engagement with the wearer. Hollow rivets form vent holes in the ear covering.
The new lightweight headgear ear coverings comprise an inner soft plastic cushion construction for contact with the wearer and an outer hard shell having a plurality of swirling or sweeping curved protrusions intended to suggest the swirling clouds of a tornado. In the depressions or valleys between the swirls are a large number of vent holes that effectively remain uncovered for good hearing regardless of the activity during a wrestling match.
The outer hard shell and inner cushion are retained together by the straps and chin strap snap fasteners with a chin pad mounted on the chin strap. The inner cushion and outer shell are peripherally shaped with concave outer edges between locations where straps are attached to the inner cushion and outer shell. Because of the novel peripheral shapes and the protruding swirls the outer shell can be made exceptionally light and strong with little impairment of hearing. The chin pad is also formed with top and bottom edges concave to avoid the lower lip and save weight, the result being a headgear up to 30% lighter than previous wrestler headgear and up to 70% cooler.